Electric switches, including trigger switches for portable electric tools, have been known heretofore. However, these prior switches have been subject to one or more disadvantages that have limited their electrical capabilities, such as sliding contacts subject to excessive wear that limits the life of the switch, contacts that are teasible and contact operating mechanisms that reduce contact pressures prior to opening thereby causing early deterioration, and short trigger movement between contact closed and open positions that causes frequent or false operation and might create dangerous conditions particularly when used in portable electric circular saws and the like. While my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,590, issued Mar. 4, 1975 and my pending application Ser. No. 586,059, filed June 11, 1975, disclose switch structures that overcome these disadvantages, this invention relates to an alternative structure for accomplishing the same.